Back from the Future-take 2
by Minty Fresh
Summary: Liz had to destroy Max's love now she has to rebuild it... can she?
1.

Disclaimer. I don't own ANY of these people in my story even the ones i have created.  
  
  
Prologue.   
Liz: I hate what I am going through right now. Max won't leave me alone. He's  
hurting and I hate that. I'm doing this to him. But he will get over it. Its just fate I   
guess. We were never meant to be together. I mean for Gods sake he's the ruler  
of an entire planet. How could I even feature in that. He can't ever know that I  
love him. That every time we touch I get a flash. That I dream of him.  
He should be with Tess.   
And thats why i am so scared  
  
Max's room.  
  
"Maxwell I still don't get what your saying. Liz slept with Kyle? No way"  
Michael sat chewing on a taco his feet rested on Max's bed and Isobel  
frowned at him as he narrowly avoided getting sauce on the quilt.  
  
"I agree with Michael"  
Michael sat up sharply. " You do? I mean of course you do, I'm right"  
  
"Liz"Isobel continued " would never do something like that so rashly.  
She's not one of those girls. Her virginity is important to her"  
Isobel smiled as Max and Michael frowned at her mention of the "V" word  
  
"Any way it doesn't matter now. That's why we're over. I just though you should  
know" Max's head dropped into his waiting hands  
  
"Don't worry Maxamillion we'll get to the bottom of this. Don't worry"  
  
"What do you mean Michael? We're doing nothing. We just have to well leave it.  
There is nothing else I say to convince my self its not true.  



	2. 

Disclaimer: I really don't own these peeps!  
  
Liz sat back on her deck chair and looked up at the stars that   
shone above her.  
Somewhere Liz thought Max's home planet is out there.   
She shook her head to dispel the thoughts. No more Max thoughts.   
Its not good  
Picking up her diary and pen she stood and went back into her room  
it was too chilly to stay out tonight and the scilence just made for more  
Max moping. Maria was supposed to call tonight but she'd mentioned  
something about a trip to Michael's house and that had been the end  
of that. Oh well, she decided, I could do with an early night. You never   
know when u need to fight the bad guys!  
Liz was brushing her teeth when the phone went. She spat out the foam  
and rinsed her mouth as she reached for the phone  
"Hello?"  
"Is this Liz Parker?" The new york accent came flooding down the wire  
"Yes, may I ask who's speaking?"  
"Erm Yeah my name is Hope. I am from New York"  
Liz laughed " I could tell. Can I help you at all?"  
"Well I am thinking that you can. Do you have erm..."there was a   
rustling of paper "Max Evans' phone number?  
Liz frowned " How would you know i had that?"  
"Lani told me. She said a girl called Liz was chummy with Max  
I looked you up in the book."  
"Ah well Max is in the book too."  
"Can you give me the number"   
"yeah sure 465-986-4588"  
"Ok. Thanks bye" with a pop of bubble gum the line was clear.  
Liz shook her head and wondered what a new yorker would want   
with Max's number. And if it was wise that she had given it to her. 


	3. 

Disclaimer. I don't own them (sob sob) I never will (sob sob) Oh but please can u Review   
after! If I suck I won't be able to get anybetter if you don't help me.  
  
  
MAx sat in the Crashdown pretending to do an English essay over a bowl of fries.  
Despite his earlier statement to Michael, Max still believed, in a tiny part of him  
that Liz was lying to him and the whole Kyle thing was just some cruel torture  
his brain had conjured up. He shook his head. That's not true/he told himself/  
I am simply enjoying a bowl of fires/ Yeah-the other part of his brain spoke up-  
So why do you keep sneaking glances at the door to see when Liz is coming to  
do her shift?  
The Cafe was almost empty. The booths unoccupied except for a couple of   
out-of-towners. So after a quick glance around Max comfortably relaxed into  
a fantasy which involved Liz running through the connecting doors, begging for   
forgiveness and firmly attaching herself to his lips.  
He didn't notice the girl with the long black hair until she tapped him on the   
shoulder.  
For the third time.  
"OH hi erm yes?" Max was startled into conversation filling the space that time  
had erected. He looked up into startling blue eyes-not blue he ammended-  
almost turquoise, aquamarine.  
"Hey" The blue-eyed girl spoke. " I am Hope"  
The New York accent came in thick on her short entry to conversation and Max  
thought he almost heard a derision when she spoke her name.  
"I'm Max, can I help you?"  
"Actually" she corrected him. " I am here to help you  
  
Here to help you.  
The words moved round in Max's head as he looked at the girl. He watched her  
slide into the other seat and help herself to his almost untouched fries.  
She frowned and her face took on the picture of disgust. She held her hand  
over the fries and then watched as seconds later thin wisps of steam began  
to curl their way up from the fries.  
Max looked around and then back at Hope.  
"Who are you?" He stage whispered across to here.  
She shrugged and spoke in normal tones. " I guess that you could say I am Zan's  
Liz"  
Max shook his head.  
"You know... your girl, your thang, your bit of stuff." She looked at Max. " The   
one you healed"  
Max looked away. " She's not my girl anymore."  
Hope frowned and chewed on a frie "Really?... Oh yeah I know"  
She shook her head this time at Max's unasked question and leaned forward  
conspiritally.   
"Anyway, as I was saying. I was to Zan, what Liz is-was to you"  
Max took a sip from his glass. "Zan? My dupe?" he paused "You don't look  
like Liz"  
"Nah thats right- we ain't the- uh- genetic match like you pods are. We are the  
reincarnation- so to speak"  
Max had a strange inclination to laugh at this girl who had come so far to--  
well what had she come to tell him? If she did have something she was  
obviously having trouble getting to the point  
"There can be two reincarnates?" He asked fighting back a smile  
Hope sighed catching the smile " We're hald and half- like you- it's what  
gives us our individuality-and it's what makes you doubt your love for her"  
Max didn't just look at Hope this time. He stared. Then he remembered the fries.  
"You heated those fries up. How?"  
She waved her hand. "It's a long story and should really be discussed with that  
Kyle and Liz here."   
Max saw the door swing open and Liz walk through. Hope followed his gaze and  
saw Liz. "Is that your Liz?"  
"Yes"  
Hope grinned and Max thought that somehow the action hadn't been familiar  
on her face for a while. " Call her over"  
"No"  
It was too late though. Liz was already heading their way. Hope watched the   
short brunnette come over to Max.   
Yeah/she thought/She's changing, you can see it in her eyes. They're not gonna  
turn though/  
"Hey Max. Can I get you anything?"  
Translation/Hope thought/ Who's your friends.  
"No thanks Liz"  
Hope kicked Max under the table sharply.   
"Uhhum" Max cleared his throat " Liz this is Hope. Hope-Liz"  
Hope stuck out her hand "We've uh already met--well, talked"  
Liz smiled as she recognised the accent. She met Maxs amused glance with   
one of her own. "We've talked on the phone."  
"You're welcome to join us Liz" Hope moved over so that Liz could sit but she  
shook her head.   
" I have to work, see you later maybe?"  
Hope looked narrowly at Max for a while and finally Max's discomfort ventured  
him to prompt her.  
"Well?" he asked  
"Oh yeah. Sorry. It's the one reason that you don't believe Liz fully about  
this Kyle business."  
Bingo/Hope thought as his eyes snapped up to meet hers/That got his attention/  
"You know about that? How? What else do you know?" His tone was quiet but filled  
with urgency,  
" Sorry champ" she teased. "It ain't my story to tell, Yours has gotta tell ya that!"  
Max slumped in his seat. " She won't tell me anything."  
"Listen" Hope advised " Just say that things have changed since 'The Visit', that   
its time for you to know what Liz has been told and that Tess' future has been   
secured."  
"What does Tess have to do with this?"  
"Everythig. Just say it"  
  
Liz looked over at Max and Hope their heads bent together. She watched Hope  
say something and then saw the spark return to Maxs eyes. She was glad for them.  
He should be happy. Liar/ she thought/ How can I be happy when I used to be  
able to do that for him? How? 


	4. Dreams

Sorry is been a while since my last instalment but I needed to watch the show just   
to remember how cute Jason was again!! :D No really I am here now and I   
hope that this chapter fulfils expectations.xxxxMinty Oh Btw THANKYOU  
for all of the reviews! U guys are great!xxx  
  
11:00pm  
Michael sat at the edge of the quarry idly throwing stones into the black nothingness.  
He'd taken to visiting here. It was near the granolith but not so he would reveal it.  
There was no Max to give orders, no Tess to whine about Max not giving orders no  
Isobel to complain about how she wanted things to say. No Liz with her eyes full of   
pain. But no Maria. He would never admit it to anyone how much he had come to   
depend on her. She was his touchstone. If only he could tell her that. He stood up   
and brushed off his jeans. Looking up at the stars he knew that he wasn't the only  
one looking for answers in the heavens tonight.  
  
12:30am.  
  
Liz ran the brush through her hair and switched off the bedroom light. Immediatly  
the moon which had been held back by man made illumination flooded the room  
turning her skin into a milky iced shimmer. She closed her eyes and let sleep crawl  
over her at snail pace.  
  
Turning Max could see Liz standing in the middle of the road. He could see the  
way the moon played on her skin and hair creating a reaction deep in his stomach  
Her eyes looked beyond him though and he turned to see what held her gaze.  
The masses of eyes that looked back at him sent a shiver along the hairs at the back  
of his neck and he turned to Liz to reassure her only to see Nicholas standing   
beside her. His hand was pressed against her head and another along her  
stomach. The place where he had healed her. Max felt the flash of energy that  
passed through Liz's body before he saw it. He threw up a sheild around her   
but the blood ran through Nicholas's hands turning his vision the same colour.  
With a primal roar he threw out his arm to the crowd of skins that were   
approaching him. Flames sprang up consuming each one of them and Liz dropped   
to the floor. Picking her up he let his hand check her energy and groaned to  
feel it slipping away /NO THIS CAN'T BE STAY WITH ME LIZ STAY   
WITH MEEE!!!/ Shouting to the heavens he sat in the street with his love in  
his arms and ashes falling like snow around them.  
  
Liz sat up with a gasp feeling at that exact moment Max do the same.   
She tried to calm the shaking that spilled through her body and pulled  
the bed clothes up tighter around her. Her eyes wide and frightened  
she realised that the dream she had just dreamt could be a premonition.  
She sank back towards the pillows and closed her eyes again. The only  
sound disturbing the silence was the whisper of Max's name from her   
lips.  



	5. Truth in the tale

Ok ok so this all may suck and I don't know a thing about writing but  
humour a young fool eh?  
  
  
Liz leant against the lockers trying to dispel the dream from her mind.  
She had dreamt it three more times that night and everytime her eyes  
slid shut she saw Max screaming up at the sky. Opening them again warm   
chocolate filled her vision. Max.  
"Hey Max." She turned slightly to her locker praying he wouldn't notice  
the circles.  
"Liz. I need to talk to you. It's important."  
"Listen" she interupted him. " I didn't sleep so well last night and I'm not  
really in the mood to talk."  
" I know." He looked down at her. /Oh I love how he does that./  
"I had the same dream Liz." He could feel her pulling away from the bond  
he was trying to make.  
" I don't know what you're talking about."  
" Last night I had that dream. The one with the skins and Nicholas. How  
I held you in my arms while you died."  
Liz gasped with recognition at the pain in his voice.   
" We need to talk Liz" He repeated. "Skip fourth and fifth period with me Liz"  
Liz nodded dumbly as he walked away. Maria came up behind her and tapped  
her on the shoulder.  
" How is it going with space boy?"   
"Maria!"  
"You told him yet?Cos you know you two should really talk about it. Maybe you  
could find away of having him and not push Tess away."  
"Maria just drop it ok? Let's go to class."  
Maria watched Liz walk away and slammed her locker door shut. "Yeah lets go  
to class"  
  
Hope wandered idly through the halls of Roswell High. She turned a corner  
and saw Michael walking toward her. /that's his name Michael?/  
She met his eyes and did an about face lowering her face and moving quickly.  
"Hey. HEY" He shouted after her. His hand came down on her shoulder and she   
whirled round to face him. /Just keep calm, he may not be like the other one.  
He may be nice/  
"Hi!" Smiling brightly up at him she loosened his grip on her shoulder.  
"You're that girl I saw talking to Max. He said you were special.? Who are you?"  
"I uh erm. I guess you could say I am a......prophet. For lack of a better word."  
/Doesn't waste words does he?/  
"A prophet? Well whos future did you come here to tell?"  
"Max and Liz's"  
  
Max pushed away from the wall as he saw Liz walking towards him. He watched  
the way her face immediatly broke into a smile and then she hid it away behind  
a small half smile.  
"Hey Max." She paused and then looked at him. " I don't think that this good idea-  
you know- to meet like this"  
He smiled slightly and Liz felt her heart react the way it always did when Max smiled.  
"I know, but I have decided I want some answers Liz." He looked down at her  
" The truth Liz.I think that you owe me that much."  
"Max...I can't..." He placed a finger on his lips to stop her denial.   
"No excuses Liz. Just the truth."  
Liz sighed and turned away from him. "Ok."  
"That night you saw me and Kyle together. We wern't. I know what it looked like Max  
because that's what it was supposed to look like. Oh this is hard to explain" She stopped   
and looked up at him then carried on. "You came back to me. From the future. You said  
that we got married and it pushed Tess away and because of that you had watched   
Michael die. You came back to end what might happen between us before it even began."  
She stopped and they were silent for a long time. When Liz turned and saw the anger  
in his eyes she took a step back.  
"You might think that my feelings for you are a joke. I don't want some half-baked  
story. If you didn't want to give a reason you should have just said nothing."  
"Max? please listen to me...." But he didn't hear her plea and Liz watched him  
walk away.  
  
Max slammed the door of the jeep and the tyres squealed manically as he tore   
out the school car park and drove off in the direction of the desert.  
He'd never felt this angry before, he was so angry we became oblivious to   
everything around him. The sand stinging his eyes, the sun hitting down on  
his shoulders his heart thumping in his chest. All he could focus on was the   
pain and headed into the desert aiming for the most desolate place he could find.  
  
  
*I am currently working on two endings on this and I am really not sure which   
one to submit, the happily ever after ending or the scooby doo ending.  
Gimme a buzz in review which u would like to see or email me @   
planet_starbucks@hotmail.com i would love to hear from you.!* 


	6. Save my soul.

  
  
No I don't own em, wish i owned brendan cos he's fine.  
The offspring, Gone away from the album Ixnay on the   
Hombre used without permission. Warning. Angst.  
  
Max pulled onto the main drag that housed the Crashdown  
and paused. He could feel something in the air and it   
tingled around him. Something was making him feel charged  
and it shivered through his veins making him shudder.  
He changed his course to Michael's place and pushed his foot  
down on the gas.  
  
Liz sat in the Crashdown her head resting on the top of  
the counter. Maria was serving the few customers that populated  
the cafe today and Liz was left to wallow in the lake  
of misery her confrontation with Max had produced. Michael  
looked anxiously over at Liz and motioned for Maria to come   
over to him.  
"What's up with Liz? I havn't seen her serve one customer today"  
Maria pushed her hands into her alien apron pockets.  
"She won't tell me, but I think it has something to do with   
the whole Max thing." Maria covered her mouth with her hands  
even as she said the words. Michael narrowed his eyes and looked  
at her.  
"What Max thing Maria?"  
"Oh nothing" She laughed nervously "You know what I'm like,   
thinking of stuff that's really not that important."   
She made to turn away and Michael reached out and grabbed her  
arm.  
"Maria" His tone was low and warning.Maria sighed and looked  
over at Liz then back to Michael. She sighed again and let   
her shoulders slump.  
"Maybe you should talk to Liz. Josè can handle the kitchen"  
when he didn't move, she swatted his arm with her order book  
and motioned him towards Liz. He glowered at her.  
"Maria I am no good at this kinda thing, you said it yourself  
Michael Guerin the emotional amoeba"  
She shook her head as if to decree that she wasn't listening   
to him.  
"Michael I have a feeling that Liz just needs to talk to   
someone who won't give her an opinion of their own."  
Michael smiled down at Maria and her "prim" face as he called it.  
"You mean someone who won't meddle?"  
Maria gasped. "I do not meddle Michael, I merely advise."  
Michael laughed and moved out of her reach as she scolded him.  
He pushed through the double doors and took off his apron  
and handed it to Maria. He sat on the stool next to Liz  
and looked down at her. He sat there for a few minutes as he  
thought of what to say. In the end he gave up and just let  
his mouth do the talking, not his brain.  
He touched her arm gently and she turned her head to look  
at him.   
"You ok?"  
She didn't answer.  
"Ok Liz, you know I am not very good at this thing. Why don;t  
we go into the back and you can tell me what's wrong and I   
can nod and shake my head in the approriate places?"  
A ghost of a smile flickered across her lips and she sat up.  
Michael moved away from the counter and Liz followed him into  
the back. They sat down on the couch and for a few moments  
They were just quiet. Then Liz began to speak.  
"I suppose you know all about the thing with Kyle?"  
Michael nodded.  
"Well it didn't exactly happen." She looked down.  
"What do you mean? You didn't sleep with Kyle?"  
"I didn't sleep with Kyle no."  
Michael sat up and smiled the simple act illuminating his  
features and Liz could for a second, see why Maria liked him.  
"Well that's great, I'm mean we should tell Max!"  
Liz shook her head and then proceeded to tell Michael the whole  
story. When she had finished she looked up at Michael and   
saw his trust in her written all over his face.  
He shrugged at her. "So Maxwell didn't take it so well, you're  
not going to give up are you?"  
"Michael if I push him I am just going to turn him further   
away from me." She hung her head and pushed her hair back off   
her face.  
"Listen to me." Michael took her arm."Show him how you feel,  
if you let him go then he won't ever go back. I know Maxwell  
hell i've been his shadow for years."  
Liz and Michael looked at each other with the mutual  
understanding that two people have when they both know them.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
Max knocked again on Michael's door then pushed it open himself.  
He stopped when he saw Hope sitting on Michael's sofa. He walked  
in and closed the door looking warily at Hope.  
"How did you get in here?"  
Hope arched an eyebrow and nodded behind him. "The door, same as  
you." She paused and then looked up at him her dark hair   
framing her pale face. "She told you?"  
"Yes"  
"But it's not happily ever after yet." It was a statement.  
"No, I flipped at her, I didn't believe her, I do now I need  
to find her"  
Hope sighed.  
"I didn't mean that. I meant the Skins."  
Max frowned and paced the room twice before he looked up at   
Hope "The dream, it was real?"  
"The Skins are coming for you, yes."She looked at him and   
he almost fell back.  
"Lani and Nicholas are leading the Skins." He shook his head  
"How did I know that."  
"I told you Max" She tapped her temple."You should be able to   
do that with Liz"  
"Liz"  
Max caught the word and hung onto is like his raft in open sea.  
"I have to get to Liz."  
Hope stood and held out her hand. "Lets go."  
  
Max and Hope arrived at the Crashdown at the same time   
Michael emerged with Liz. Michael handed Liz and bunch of  
tissues and Max felt the punch of guilt in his stomach as the  
realisation that he had caused those tears hit him.  
He pushed through the doors and over to Liz. Michael grasped  
his arm and looked at him conveying his wishes of goodluck.  
"We need to talk"  
Liz nodded and led Max out of the cafe and upstairs to the  
balcony. Liz opened her mouth to speak but before she could  
say anything Max placed a finger on her lips. They stood like   
that until Max moved his hand to push back her hair. Stood like  
that just like they had so many months ago down stairs when  
Max had shown Liz his soul, they communicated all the other  
needed to know. Then completing this fiery and undeniable  
link they brought their lips together to seal the bond.  
*************************************************************  
  
Maybe in another life  
I will find you there  
Pulled away before your time  
I can't deal, it's so unfair  
  
It feels  
and it feels like  
Heaven is so far away  
And it feels,  
yeah it feels like   
the world has grown cold,   
now that you've gone away.  
  
Hope rubbed her arms absently under the big sweater as she sat  
quietly at a booth. She always felt cold these days.Without Zan.  
Poor Zan. Tears crept into her eyes as she remembered the first  
night they had kissed, the night he had healed her. Then she  
remembered the night they had first made love and the tears slid  
silently down her face. Maria came over to her with some tissues  
and a drink and pulled her into a hug. Hope marvelled at the   
kindness of these strangers. Hope knew what she must do.  
so that neither Max or Liz would ever feel like she did. She   
looked around at Tess(Ava) and Kyle, at Michael(Rath) and Maria  
and Isobel (Lanni) who would always be alone because she had   
killed her love and would never know it.  
She looked at the bubbles fizzing and bursting against the   
glass and sighed.  
/Hang on Zan, I'll be with you soon./  
  
The skies were turning purple and in the minutes it took Max  
and Liz to come downstairs the sky had gone black. Michael  
looked out of the windows on this curiously empty town  
and moved back restlessly. When Max came throught the door  
with Liz's hand grasped in his he smiled breifly and then   
jammed his finger towards the door.  
"Trouble's coming Maxamillion."  
Max nodded."It's the Skins."  
Isobel looked up and Tess frowned." But we killed them. I  
Killed them."  
"Aparently not all.Nicholas and Lanni want us dead or with  
Kavar. Either way we die."  
"Do we have a plan?" Kyles face looked calm and collected  
but his hands absently tore a paper napkin to shreds.  
"Yeah." Max looked at Hope.  
"We're gonna go out there and fight them" Her New york   
tone full of force.  
"That's it?" Marias eyes were incredulous.  
Hope threw her glance to look at them. The Royal four  
are strong enough to handle the leaders. I got a plan  
though and if you know, Nicholas will. You havn't   
learnt to control your thoughts yet."  
Tess stepped forward. "I have."  
Hope let her gaze fall over Tess. "With Nasetos guiding?"  
Tess nodded and looked back at Max.  
Hope nodded. "Then I don't trust you." She looked over  
the four. "I suggest you start thinking. I need a word  
with these"  
Kyle, Maria and Liz joined Hope at the furthest corner  
and they sat down.  
"I need you to stay inside. Liz and Kyle, you can use  
your gifts. You just have to concentrate."  
"What gifts Hope?I don't know what to do" Liz lifted  
pained eyes to Hopes empty ones.  
"The gifts from Max when he healed you. If you can get   
into some sort of deep meditation you will be able to   
release them and use them to stem the main army.   
Maria you will need to act as their guard, and   
their anchor, if they get lost it will be up   
to you to guide them back."  
The others nodded and Liz looked at Hope.  
"What about you?"  
Hope missed her eyes and looked towards the door.  
"Let's get you set up."  
  
The four had worked out that they would concentrate  
their energies on the leaders and then work down.  
The turned as Liz moved to stand by Max's arm. They   
hadn't noticed the others leave.  
"Liz" Max placed his hand on her arm. "I know you  
want to help, but it's too dangerous."  
Liz looked up at him. "I know Max, Hope said that  
I can use my gifts to help. I want to help Max"  
The four looked at other and then nodded then the five  
of them moved as one and headed for the door.  
********************************  
  
Max could feel his protective shield weakening  
even as he concentrated his energy on The largest Skin  
leader. Isobel was attacking Valandra, Michael, Rath  
Tess the other main Skins leader and Liz-Nicholas.  
He had worried about that choice when they first began  
but Liz was managing to hold her own.  
Around him he could feel the stillness in the air, he  
heard the sigh tinged with sadness then issued from   
Michael as Rath went down. Then a groan as Max's shield  
flickerd. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Maria  
on the balcony and Kyle and Hope.  
He knew that they were holding back the masses of skins   
as they fought. Valandras scream echoed through the air  
as she collapsed next to Rath and as Max's shield finally  
winked out they turned to help Max and Tess.  
When the ashes from their immediate enemies drifted  
around his face Max turned to help Liz.  
He stopped and motioned to the others to do the same as   
he saw Nicholas with his hands gripping Lizs head   
and abdomen. Tears were running down the sides of  
her face and Max looked up into Nicholas' eyes.  
he saw the grin and then jerked as he felt the pain   
lance through his body. As the blood ran through  
Nicholas' fingers her let her body slump and   
Max caught it.   
"It never pays to bring your love into battle with   
you Max"  
Max roared and he let the sound fill the crowded streets  
as Nicholas' body burst into ashes.  
The roar carried on and Michael, Isobel and Tess placed  
thier hands on Maxs' shoulders. They gasped as they felt  
thier power surge into Max and flow out through his  
hand into line upon line of skins. Finally when there  
were no more left did he stop and slump over Liz's body  
Ashes rained down on them from the sky as the three of them  
embraced Maxs sobbing body Liz dead at his feet.  
  
/Hope felt the pain pierce her very being and   
absentmindedly regretted hurting Max, if only for a short  
while. It had given Max the power to destroy the skins  
She hadn't counted on him using the powers of the others  
and she figured that he must have killed every skin still  
on earth. She looked down at the scene. Max,Isobel, Tess  
and Michael all embraced. Her own body in Lizs figure  
lying at Maxs feet. Maria crying out as Kyle and Liz   
lay passed out.  
Suddenly she felt warm, a warmth that she had not felt  
since Zan. She turned and saw him and he smiled.  
She held out her hand and walked towards him, They stopped  
and hugged and then carried on never once looking back./  
  
When Michael pushed the door open Kyle was awake and sitting  
over a cup of coffee. Maria was sitting next to him and   
Michael rushed over to her. He took her in his amrns and   
started kissing her face all over, along her jaw, her nose,   
eyebrows, lips.  
Kyle pulled Tess to him and Isobel sat Max down at the  
first booth. She left him shocked and staring into   
nothingness as she poured him coffee. She heard his gasp  
and turned to see Liz in the door way.  
"No,NO NOOOOOO."  
They all heard Max's denial as he tried to stumble away.  
Liz ran over to him and grabbed his arm but he shrugged  
her off his eyes wide and shining with tears.  
"Max, Max, it's me, Liz"  
He tried to pull away and fell against the wall.  
"no No you're dead, you're out there dead, I felt you   
go I"  
Liz's eyes filled with tears. "It was Hope Max, not me  
She did so she could save you and go back to Zan. I know  
you hurt but you killed them all Max everyone."  
He stopped moving and looked down at her.  
"Dead" he whispered.  
Liz raised her self on her toes and kissed him. In that   
kiss she put in everything. Their first kiss, the visions  
her love for him. When she pulled away she felt her   
cheeks wet with their mingled tears. He kissed her   
forehead before sinking to his knees infront of her.  
"I thought I had lost you"  
"Shhhh Max, don't" She held him to her as he wept  
Michael, Maria, Kyle, Tess and Isobel looked on, holding  
each other and they watched the two as they both sobbed  
their love, and their thanks and their grief to Hope. 


End file.
